


Свет в темноте

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Gavry



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Implied Slash, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Воображаемая свобода настолько не похожа на реальность, что Баки смеется сам над собой, надорванным смехом внутри собственной головы.





	Свет в темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yksin tulta pimeään](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399702) by Violetu. 



> В какой-то степени AU по отношению к "Captain America: Civil War".

Зимний Нью-Йорк сверкает в лучах солнца, словно бриллиант, рассыпанные по улице бесчисленные блестки слепят глаза. Это – свобода. Свобода, понимает Баки, не так уж сладка, как он себя убедил: ему холодно и совсем некуда идти.

Зима пришла внезапно, и последние пару ночей Баки провел в подъездах или метро, затерявшись среди местных пьяниц и бездомных. Карман жжет письмо – написанное в одно из тех коротких просветлений, когда он на сто процентов Баки, а не безжалостный наемный убийца, пытавшийся прикончить Капитана Америку.

Капитан Америка наверняка украшает собой обложку каждого женского журнала в стране; иногда трудно поверить, что это тот самый худой и нескладный Стив Роджерс, которого он когда-то знал лучше, чем кто-либо на свете.

Только глаза, все такие же синие, мешали Баки принять все происходящее за сон, не давали усомниться в реальности мира вокруг него. Хотя, по правде говоря, именно из-за Стива Роджерса он оказался в этом дерьме: бездомный, безработный, голодный и дико замерзший. Ему остаются только воспоминания – по крайней мере, они у него еще остались.

_Две прислоненные друг к другу зубные щетки в тесной ванной; тощий Стив, дующийся, что Баки ведет на танцы девушку в красном платье в горошек. Баки тогда был тот еще кавалер – танцевал чуть ли не с каждой девчонкой на вечеринке. Но каждый вечер он возвращался домой со своим светловолосым, упрямым, как осел, обиженным Стивом и до утра успокаивал его: «Я же не могу показать им всем, как много ты для меня значишь!»_

_Стив был его зеркалом: горестное выражение на его лице заставляло Баки чувствовать себя преступником, и он старался изо всех сил, чтобы утешить Стива… не словами, ведь разговоры ему никогда не давались.  
Стив вознаграждал его вздохами, едва слышными стонами – он никогда не был громким, боясь того, что подумают соседи…_

Солнце исчезает за горизонтом, один за другим загораются фонари. Баки натыкается взглядом на свое бледное отражение в витрине киоска и трясет головой – возвращается из приятных фантазий в сегодняшний день. Край неба загорается красным, Баки плотнее запахивает украденную куртку. Ясный вечер обещает холодную ночь, успевает он подумать, прежде чем падает первая снежинка. Хлопья снега опускаются медленно, словно он внутри стеклянного шара, которые любят покупать туристы: потрясешь – и снежинки кружатся.

Все не так, Баки готов набить морду тому, кто тряхнул и перевернул его мир, время, его собственную память, все. Каждый день ему кажется, что он безнадежно пытается вырваться из невидимой паутины, понятия не имея, что случится, если у него все-таки получится.

Воображаемая свобода настолько не похожа на реальность, что Баки смеется сам над собой, надорванным смехом внутри собственной головы. Он следит за всеми – за всем миром – но никак не может найти одного-единственного человека, которого ищет на самом деле. Темнота Нью-Йорка надежно прячет от него Стива каждый вечер – или это та темнота, что скрывается внутри? Он кажется себе грамматической ошибкой в знакомой наизусть истории, фальшивой нотой в песне, это больше не его мир.

Без Стива у него нет якоря, все его существование – как воздушный поцелуй, которому никогда не достигнуть адресата. Только равнодушные лица и камень. Везде.


End file.
